The Adventures of Tonks
by Emi Notrek
Summary: Tonks has the ability to change her appearance. How Cool. What Adventures could she get up to in the Order of the Pheonix. Please leave a review.
1. 12 Grimland Place

Tonks adventure.

It was a cold winters night at 12 grimland place. It was snowing out side and the only sign of life in the street was the one owl perched on the letter box.

The Order of the Phoenix were given headquarters after Sirius' sad passing.

Tonks walked in to the building. Across from the door was a statue, made of bronze caved in the shape of Sirius, wand out and all, which was donated to the order the previous Christmas by Harry.

"Hi Tonks, how'd it go" Mad eye moody was the only person at headquarters.

"Fine" Tonks replied.

"What did you look like this time?" Moody asked.

"Did my best to look like a guard" Tonks said putting her bag on the table next to the door.

At that minute the door opened cramming Tonkes into the table.

"Arh Remus how are you?" Moody asked with great interest.

"Fine Moody." Remus came in and closed the door behind him, he was looking as if he had been in the snow for days his lips where blue and the fur coat he was waring which was usually brown was now speckled in tiny white snow flakes making it a grey colour. "Oh sorry Tonks. How'd the mission go?"

"Very Well, I thought Harry was arriving today?" Tonks said questioning herself.

"He was, but I just went to the burrow and he was there, he said he would be joining us in a couple of days."

"Okay" Tonks replied. " Its almost Christmas where are all the decorations"

"Tonks, it's still only November" Moody Riplied "Why so early"

"Christmas is a happy time, Harry has finished school for the year so when he comes it should be celebrated," Tonks sighed. "and in a little over a week he has to go to the Dursley's"

"ahh, those meddlin' muggles those… if I had the chance I'd…"Moody rambled on.

"We know, hell if Sirius had have had the chance he would have done something to cure them good." Tonks said "You know if any of us had the chance we would do something about them."

"Yes but we can't, even thought the Dursley's are unfair to Harry it is the safest place for him and we all know that, once a year he must return to the house of Dursley at 4 Privet Drive." Lupen announced. "because if it wasn't for Harry's safety he would be here during the holidays."

All of them at this moment fell silent each looking down at their feet.

"Well why are we still standing here, I got some……………for the home comers" Moody said breaking the silence.

The three of them walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table having a dink and a talk.

What they didn't know was at that moment at St Mungos one of there close friends was being admitted.


	2. St Mungos

12 Grimland Place was quite and empty. The only noise was coming from the kitchen where Tonks, Moody and Lupen were talking over a couple of Butterbeers. The quite talking was soon interrupted by Harry's shout from the fire place.

"HEY" Harry sounded distressed. "His back… he tried to get me but got Neville his in St Mungos"

"Whow, Harry, what do you mean?" Lupen asked trying to calm Harry and come to terms with what Harry had just said.

"He's back… Voldemorts Back again" Harry said his head sticking out of the fireplace.

"Where are you?" Moody asked him demandingly.

"Um…ah… St Mungos" Harry was too confused to say much.

"Harry, where on our way." Tonks said, at this stage Lupin and Moody had already walked out the door into the hall to get their coats. Harry's head disappeared in to the fireplace as Tonks left the room herself.

The three of them put on a coat and headed back into the kitchen. One after another the apperiated to the ally besides St Mungo's, in London.

They all walked up to the abandoned shop window and entered St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The reception room was rather empty. Lupen walked up to the desk "Hello where here to visit Neville Longbottom."

"Ah, Yes, Mr Longbottom is on the fourth floor, Spell Damage First room on your left. The ward next to his parents." The witch at the desk said. "Very sad he and his parents."

"Yes, Well tank you" Tonks said politly, as the three of them made a quick pass towards the lift.

On the fourth floor Harry was standing waiting.

"Harry what happened." Moody said quietly as they walked to the first door on the left.

"He just appeared out of the fire and striked Neville." Harry said distressed.

"Hows Neville?" Tonks asked concerned.

"His Stable, lucky Mr and Mrs Weasley both striked at Voldemort…" everybody around them looked at Harry "before he had a chance to kill anybody. Neville is unconscious though."

They all walked into the room, all the weasleys were there(except Percy, who was still not talking to the rest of his family on account of the humiliation from the return of Lord Voldemort), as well as Herminie, Neville's Grandmother and the healers.

"My no-good Grandson I knew he would eventually get himself just like his parents." Neville's Grandmother said.

"That wasn't his fault" tonks said, defending the poor unconscious boys dignity. "and it wasn't his parents fault that they are the way they are."

"They got them selves into the order, they knew the dangers." Neville's Grandmother announced loudly.

Everyone looked at her with an evil eye. There was a stage in which everyone was quite, Until moody started to question the evenings events.

"Tell me exactly what happened from an hour before his appearance?"

"Well we where all sitting round the fire, which had just been put out, and we where all just about to get up to go to bed, then He appeared out of the fire place and striked, the…" Mrs Weasley could no longer continue, tears where running down her face. Mr Weasley walked towards his wife and held her into his chest.

"Killing Curse" Herminie finished her sentence.

"But the instant Molly and I saw him strike we striked back at him before the curse had time to have its full effect on Neville he was gone." Mr Weasley continued the nights experience with everyone.

"I think he was aiming at me." Harry said looking up at Moody. "Neville walked in front of me."

"You-Know-Who, could well have been watching you on and off through out the night until he decided to make his move." Said Lupen coming to a realisation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but it is getting late and others are trying to sleep." Said a female healer who had just walked through the door to Neville's room.

All of them left the room and went back to 12 Grimland place.


	3. The Other Side to Tonks

That night had been eventful. Grimland place had gone from deserted to full. After The Burrow had been attacked it wasn't safe for the Weasleys to return.

Tonks, Moody, Lupen and the eldest Weasley children where first to arrive at the House of Black. The rest arrived by muggle transport, for the younger Weasley's and Harry where unable to aperiate, which was the way the others had returned from St Mungos.

Everyone was standing tired in the entrance hall.

"It's been a long day. Ginny, Harry, Herminie, Ron, Fred and George you must go to bed." Molly said. Her curly red hair was in a bun at the back of her head. All her fringe was out of place giving her a look of exhaustion. Her arm was pointing up the stairs with her short stumpy index finger extended. She stood there for a minute lifting her other hand to her forehead. Once the six children had started stomping up the stairs, she turned and headed into the kitchen.

"Is she all right?" Lupen whispered to Arthur Weasley.

"Yes, as she said it's been a long day. It's has been even longer for her though, she has a deep love for children and to see what she saw today makes it … well you know." Arthur said sighing his English accent coming through very strongly.

Everyone left in the room looked into the kitchen everyone with a sorry expression their faces.

Arthur Weasley walked into the kitchen, where Molly was sitting at the table staring at the wall opposite her; He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. He then turned and walked back into the entrance and faced Remus.

"I am going to bed, goodnight." Arthur said his voice very quite, and calm but obviously tired.

"Goodnight." Remus said a bit louder than Arthur had. Arthur turned and headed up the stairs.

The remaining Weasley boys watched their father walk up the stairs, his arms drooping by his sides. They too said their goodnights and went up, the old dust covered stairs that lead to their temporary bedroom.

"We knew he would be back, but why would he attack if both Arthur and Molly where there, they are both quite strong and with the addition of Harry and Herminie and the other Weasleys. Sure they're not all that dangerous but there where so many eyes witnesses to his attack. Also as you said earlier Remus he may have been watching them all night. He knew who was there." Moody said.

"His a nut case who knows what he's thinking?" Remus said looking for Moody to Tonks where he stayed glued to her eyes.

" But was he aiming for Harry or was he aiming for Neville?" Moody said strongly trying to brake up Remus and Tonks silent staring competition.

"Of corse he was aiming for Harry. Why would he be aiming for Neville?" Tonks replied, sharply turning to face Moody, braking their loving conection.

"But maybe, just maybe he was aiming for Neville because he wanted to finish what Bellatrix Lestrange had started with his parents." Remus said also facing Moody. Moody looked from Tonks to Remus, raising his eyebrows one at a time, he knew something was going on between them.

"Well who's going to talk to Molly?" She looked at the two men standing in front of her, changing the subject. Remus and Moody looked at each other and then looked back at Tonks with dumb looks on their faces. "Erh" She sighed turning to face the kitchen door. She looked back over her shoulder and said in an annoyed voice "Seriously, you are acting like boys, grow up." She turned back and walked into the kitchen.

Molly sat up and looked at Tonks.

"What's wrong? You have not been yourself today." Tonks whispered in a soft, loving voice. She turned and looked out to where the boys were standing; they both went from watching what was going to happen next, to quickly looking in the other directions and whistling. An angry feeling came across her face, she wasn't exactly the type to do all the mushy, sweet talk, stuff, but when her friends depended on her she would do anything.

"Nothing, it was just to see such a young boy be attacked by a… master of non-mentionable magic. It was a terrible sight to see." Molly said tears coming to her eyes.

"I know, but Harry goes though these sorts of things all the time. Why is this any different?" Tonks was making up what she was saying as she went, defending Harry at the same time.

"I know and that is terrible, I feel so sorry for Harry having to go through this… just about annually. But to see it happen before your eyes, and Neville's only family are ether unable to give support or unloving."

As Tonks was listening to this, she realised how simular Harry and Neville were. Both had faced Voldemort, Harry just a bit more frequently, and both didn't have family who could or would support them.

"Harry also doesn't have any family to support him." Tonk raised the point.

"Yes, that is very true." Molly stoped to think. "It's been a long day, if you wouldn't mind I would like to go to bed." Molly stood up and pushed her chair in.

"Not at all" Tonks said standing up herself. Hesitantly she took a step towards Molly and wrapped her arms around her. Molly settled into Tonks and wiped her tears away from her face. She then moved back.

"Thank you Tonks." Molly turned and walked out the door passing Remus and Moody as she went.

Remus and Moody were starring at Tonks. Her mouth fully open she could not believe what she had just done.

She walked over to Remus and Moody, her mouth still open.

"I can't believe you just did that. My little girl is growing up." Remus said sarcastically. Wiping a fake tear from his face.

Tonks was bring out a whole knew side to Remus Lupen, A whole knew side to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review.

Thank You


	4. I Told You So

**Chapter Four**

As Molly had said it had been a long day. Moody, Remus and Tonks all still questioning why Voldemort, the magic master mind, had been so dumb as to all of a sudden appear as to only attacking a defenceless boy and the most puzzling thing was he did it in front of so many eye witnesses. The three of them knew something terrible was going to happen. Voldemort always did things for a reason and this was just a warning, this was just a small warning, Voldemort was up to something no good (as if he was ever up to anything less). Trying to kill Neville was at the bottom of his scale of disasters.

Tonks awoke from a lovely dream, to the disappointment of reality, her life. She loved life, just, Voldemort, he has to ruin everything. He is like the Hitler of magic.

She lay in bed for a minute wondering the same thing as everyone else in The House of Black, What was to be expected next? This question could only be answered by the Dark Lord himself, but of coarse that was impossible. He was an expert of occlumacy.

Tonks decided it was time to get up. Slowly but surly she rose from her bed. Her room was a small and a narrow room, as you walked into her room, there was a wooden bunk bed on the right, where Tonks slept on the bottom. On the other side of the room there was a light wood coloured dressing table. The room was panelled with the same wood half way up the wall, on the top half of the wall it was painted a peach colour.

She walked across to the dressing table. She was a fine-figured woman who at this stage was wearing thin pants and a Singlet tank top. Even though it was the middle of winter she was not the type to feel the cold.

She removed her pants and put on a pair of light purple underwear.

"Tonks, wake up, breakfast is ready." Lupin said bursting into her room. "oh, I'm terribly sorry." He said putting his hand up to his face. He turned and stood with his back to her at the door.

"Ahh." Tonks high-pitched squeal echoed through the house. Her face turning red. "If you don't mind could you please leave." She was breathing heavily from the fright.

"Oh, sure, sorry." He stepped out of the room and closed the door.

Remus walked down the stairs, where Molly, Arthur and Moody ran out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Moody asked.

"I went to tell Tonks breakfast was ready and she… wasn't in a decent state." Remus said continuing down the stairs. The four of them went and sat at the table in the kitchen.

Tonks walked in her head looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Tonks. I didn't mean to burst in like that." Remus said having trouble looking at Tonks.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." Tonks said looking at Remus her face red with embarrassment and shock. She walked over and sat down at the table next to Molly.

Breakfast was very simple, no one was in a very good mood.

That day was very quite, no one knew what to do or say. Molly took all the younger kids to see Neville, even though they aren't that young anymore.

Tonks, Moody, Remus and Arthur where in the kitchen all sitting at the table drinking Butterbeers. They where in silence all with there elbows on the table either thinking, or catching up on sleep because they where thinking, last night. The older Weasley boys had gone back to work and back to their lives, as where Fred and George in a couple of days time.

"What are we going to do next?" Tonks asked, boredom and tiredness in her voice.

"I don't know. Right know we just have to wait that is the only thing we can do." Arthur said.

"We can't just do nothing, the next time someone could get killed while where just sit here on our lazy behinds." Tonks said very agitated at the thought of doing nothing.

"We could contact someone at Hogwarts though, maybe they would know what to do?"

Tonks jumped up, grabbing a hand full of floo powder as she stood waiting in the fireplace. She looked at the other thee still sitting at the table, a disappointed expression on her face. "What are you waiting for?"

"Tonks its so early we want to help but… we are so exhausted." Remus said "we'll join you in a minute."

"Fine I'm going to see Dumbledoor or Minerva see what they have to say." Tonks said her arms slumped by her sides. "I'll see you later."

Tonks through the floo powder into the fire place at her feet very forcefully. "Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry" in a flame of blue fire Tonks disappeared.

"Ahh Tonks how are you?" Dumbledoor asked sitting at his desk, which faced the fire.

"Well… I'm fine, but, it's Neville his at St Mungos. Voldemort appeared…" All the portraits looked up from their fake sleeping positions gasping, "Oh grow up. As I was saying, Voldemort appeared in the Weasleys fireplace and almost killed Neville, where not sure weather on purpose or an attempt on getting Harry?" Tonks said.

"I know Neville's grandmother came and told me, I'm sorry I haven't come by to check on any of you. Where are Molly and Arthur?" Dumbledoor asked concerned as he sat forward in his chair.

"Arthur is back at Grimland place with Alistair and Remus. Molly took Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Herminie and Ginny to see Neville."

"Very well."

"What do you suggest we do?" Tonks asked urgently.

"Exactly what you are doing now." Dumbledoor said lounging back into his chair,

"What are we doing now? You mean absolutely nothing." Tonks said sarcastically.

" Precisely. We know to little on anything at this point, Voldemort has always been out there, just because he has attacked, means he is more likely to attack again but for the last couple of months you have been sitting on your behind not doing anything, for another couple of days or weeks it won't be any different."

"Did you not here me he could KILL." Tonks said angrily.

"Go home, relax, get some sleep, we'll keep in touch." Dumbledoor said pointing to the fireplace.

"How am I ment to relax if all our lives are at risk?"

"You have not worried about it up until now. Why is this any different?" Dumbledoor questioned.

"Because Voldemort was so careless in the way he attacked. Something isn't right." Tonks said raising the point something fishy was going on. But something fishy was always going on with Voldemort.

"That's exactly why you have to lay low to see what else is going on." Dumbledoor said sitting forward "As you and I both know he is a dangerous man… or thing, you need more information."

At that second there was a knock at the door. Tonks sat there thinking, while Dumbledoor got up to get the giant wooden door.

"Ahh Hello Minerva, How can I help you?" Dumbledoor said to Professor McGonagall, who was still not visible to Tonks.

McGonagall walked in and apperiated a chair up next to Tonks.

"Why just coming to say hello to Tonks because Remus' Head, appeared in my fire place and told me what had been going on. How are you Tonks?" McGonagall went on very proper in the way she talked.

"I'm fine thank you. I've just come for advise on what to do now. What to you suggest Professor?" Tonks asked McGonagall.

"Absolutely nothing, you can't do anything yet, there is nothing you can do and you have no information." McGonagall said, making not doing anything very clear.

Dumbledoor looked at Tonks giving her the face of "I told you so".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank You for reading please leave a review.

P.S. if you haven't already figured out this book is set just after the 5th book so none of the occurrences of the 6th book have happened.

Please review

Thank You

Emi

I don't take any owner ship of any characters only my story line.


End file.
